


Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Drumsticks as gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tyler, also Josh likes to ride a dildo while practicing, basically Tyler fucks Josh over the drum set, drum sex, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Tyler finds Josh fucking himself while drumming. Cue banging.





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Look, lowkey unsafe sex. Don't do this at home kiddos. Also maybe discuss light kinks before getting it on. Idk you do you.

Josh loved drumming, loved it with a passion. It set his soul on fire and made the blood pump in his body with glee. The sensation of nailing every beat was something that couldn't be compared.

Playing before a crowd was a different kind of drumming. There was the constant anxiety thrumming in the background, the fear of failure plus the anticipation of success. The idea of thousands of people cheering for him did things to him that he couldn't describe.

But still, whether it was in front of a crowd of thousands or just one person, Josh loved drumming. What he loved even more was when he got to practice alone.

Josh was the type to learn better with added encouragement. As a child he always felt the need to study harder when he was told he did a good job, or found he worked for something even harder when there was a reward at the end of it.

So Josh decided to implement this idea into learning and memorising new sounds and songs. He would reward himself while learning.

He ended up combining two things that he loved the most. That made his heart race. Drumming.

And dick.

Josh had a practice room specifically in his home, and in that practice room was a seat. Before Josh went to practice, he would spread himself on his bed and prep himself, fingering himself to various thoughts and fantasies. When ready, he would go to the room, grab his sticks and settle on the seat. The seat that had a dildo attached to it.

He couldn't remember how the idea came to be, but at some point Josh decided to fuck himself on a dick as he practiced, the already natural bounce of drumming fuelled by the urge to ride the object inside him. He would falter at times, the pleasure making his brain foggy and unable to follow the complex rhythm, but he reasoned that if he could memorise the beat on the brink of an orgasm, there was no chance he would forget it any other time. Even while anxious in front of a crowd.

So that's how Josh usually practiced, bouncing up and down on a fake dick as he slammed out the beat of a song, usually ending up with his head thrown back and eyes closed as the thrill of drumming and the reward of an orgasm took over.

Josh was also pretty sure it had created a small Pavlovian response, because every time he jiggled on a drum stool, he could feel his body begin to get hot. It made concerts interesting.

He had been practicing for at least twenty minutes when he was disrupted. Josh had given Tyler a key months ago. Why wouldn't he? Josh's home was always open to Tyler, so it made sense to give him free access. And there was close to no boundaries between them regardless. One of the only few secrets being the fact that Josh used “persuasive techniques”.

Really, Josh should have known that this was going to happen eventually.

It didn't stop him from dropping a drumstick and almost slipping off his stool when he heard a, “Josh..?”

“Tyler, oh,” Josh didn't know how to respond to this situation. What do you do when your best friend walks in on you without your pants bouncing on a fake dick while practicing your latest song? “I can probably explain.”

Tyler looked dubious. Which was the correct response because Josh had no real explanation.

“It feels good…?” Josh let out slowly.

“Oh, then by all means. Don't stop on my account.” Tyler settled against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“What?”

“Keep going.” And there was the tone that did bad things to Josh. The tone Tyler used at concerts when someone cut in line. The one that Josh sometimes imagined late at night when he allowed himself to indulge in fantasies of his best friend. Feeling less guilty about his wants in the darkness of night.

“Okay.” Because who was Josh to resist Tyler, especially when it came with benefit of being able to return to his drumming.

He leant down and picked up the stick, twirling it in his hand for a second before starting the song again.

He tried to forget about Tyler standing in the room as he began to get more into it, tried to ignore his existence. Until he realised it felt so much better knowing someone was watching him.

The idea that Tyler was regarding him as he slid along the length of the dick, losing himself to the sound of drums and the feeling of it inside him, made every part of Josh fly with ecstasy. He didn't realise this was something he was so into.

He could hear the slaps of skin on leather as he got more vigorous, the noises joining the already heavy beat of the drums. It felt so good, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge of the line as the song started to reach his solo.

“Stop.”

Josh’s body froze and slumped immediately, before he could even fully register the command. He sat fully seated on the dildo, the head pressed against his prostate and balls aching from getting so close to release, only to be stopped.

“Do you like it?” Tyler left his spot by the threshold, moving closer to Josh. “Bouncing on a cock like that?”

Josh nodded with an almost desperate tinge. He didn't know why he was obeying Tyler, it was his home, he could technically go back to riding the dildo, but he felt that if he listened to Tyler, he would get rewarded. And Josh _really_ liked rewards.

“Have you ever ridden a real dick before, Josh?” Tyler asked the question with full casualty, as if he was asking about something mundane, not Josh's previous sexual encounters.

“Uhh, not really…” Josh had always been too shy or too busy to pursue a relationship, and the few that he did have with men, broke off before it could lead to more.

He was never upset about it, his own fingers and assortment of toys worked fine, but it just wasn't something he had a lot of experience with.

Maybe it was years of close friendship and a build up of undercurrent sexual tension, but the fact that Tyler said, “Would you like to?”, didn't surprise Josh. It almost felt like it should have been asked earlier, an overdue request.

“Yeah. Uhh,” Josh turned on his seat, shivering at the feeling of the dildo moving in him, “I would like that.”

That was all it took for Tyler to duck down and slot his mouth against Josh's, fingers sliding into his hair. Josh knew how badly he wanted this, needed this, after years of imagining it. The wet press of Tyler's soft lips against his didn't disappoint, and when they turned slightly, parting their lips to deepen it, Josh wanted to cry from happiness.

He gripped Tyler's shoulders and shivered when he felt the weight of Tyler's tongue against his. They pulled back enough that Josh could see the effects of their kiss. Tyler's lips swollen and red, a slight trail of saliva connecting them when they separated.

Josh quickly flicked his eyes down to glance at the bulge of Tyler's jeans, anticipation building in him. There was a second more before their lips returned, one of Tyler's hands falling down to run along Josh's arm, the other tightening in his hair.

“Up,” Tyler pulled at his elbow, “this is hurting my back.”

Josh complied, but let out a whine when he got off the dildo, feeling empty and weird without it. It didn't last too long, because Tyler immediately pushed him back against the drums, making sure he had a second to brace himself before parting his legs and putting two fingers into Josh, spreading them.

“Already wet and ready,” he curled the fingers inside Josh, latching his mouth against Josh's neck and sucking hard. “You're going to feel so good, Josh. Wanted this for so long.”

Josh threw his head back as he gasped, both from the feeling of Tyler dragging along his prostate and the knowledge that Tyler wanted this as much as he did.

“You like that? Want more?” Tyler didn't wait, already pressing the third against Josh's rim, sliding in next to the first two. “You take it so well.  
Is this what you were doing? Training for my dick. Getting ready to take it so good?”

“Mhmm, so good.” Josh couldn't say anymore before Tyler's mouth was back on his, taking his breath away as he played with him some more.

It got a little messy as they both started to lose themselves in the kiss, small amounts of spit dripping from the sides of their mouths as the continued to move their lips together. It didn't help that Josh's mouth fell open in a silent cry every time Tyler brushed against his prostate, his chest jerking up against Tyler's.

“You ready for my dick?”

“Yeah, please.” Josh nodded, “Need it.”

“Turn around, chest against the drums.” Tyler's words were a suggestion, not a command like earlier. But Josh followed it like an order regardless, turning around with haste and presenting himself to Tyler with spread legs and an ass in the air.

“So pretty,” there was the sound of a zip being pulled open and the shuffling of clothes. “You looked so good riding that dick, Josh.”

He cried out when Tyler entered him, gripping onto the rim of his drum and leaned back onto Tyler's dick. Tyler wasted no time, immediately pulling back to slam into him. There was a loud noise as Tyler's hand hit the drum, stabilising himself so he could fuck into Josh faster.

Josh didn't try to hold in his moans as Tyler banged him over the drums, fast enough that Josh could barely catch his breath. He tried to help out and move against Tyler, but the pace was too fast and hard for him to keep up from his position, instead he settled for angling his hips and hoping Tyler got the message.

He did, because immediately afterwards, Josh cried out as Tyler hit his prostate, sending shots of electricity through his body.

“Do you like this? Getting off while drumming?” Tyler's voice was so close to his ear. Josh didn't realise that Tyler had basically draped himself over Josh's back, too lost in the feeling.

“Mhmm,” the hum if acknowledgment came out low and needy.

Tyler's grip on his hips tightened as he changed the pace, going for rougher, slower thrusts. “Is there anything else you like?”

“The drumsticks,” Josh gasped out, the words falling out with a breathy gasp, “I like biting on the sticks.”

Tyler grabbed the extra set of sticks in his drum container, pausing in his thrusts for a second to retrieve them as he leant over Josh's body. It wasn't long before Josh's felt the wood being pressed against his lips. He immediately opened his mouth to bite down on the sticks, the familiar action grounding him.

Tyler let go of the sticks, “You have to keep those in till the end. You can't drop them.”

Josh nodded and made a complacent noise around the wood, wriggling his hips for Tyler to get back to work. Tyler complied and resumed fucking Josh.

He could feel the metal edge of the drum press into his skin. Along his stomach where his shirt rode up, along his forearms where they were braced in front of him, and digging into his knees as they touched along the bottom of the drum. Josh was loving it.

The way his mouth was wrapped around the sticks stopped him from preventing any spit that dripped from the sides of his mouth. A small spark of embarrassment flickered through him as a droplet hit the drums, but it was quickly thrown into oblivion when Tyler made a noise above him. That moan would haunt Josh for the rest of the week at the very least.

Tyler's mouth attached to the side of his neck, sucking for a minute before letting go, resting his forehead between Josh's shoulder blades. “I'm getting close.”

“Me too,” Josh mumbled around the sticks, trying not to drop them. Josh could feel the edge just moments away, the heat and pressure in his pelvis growing and filling up his whole body. He needed just a bit more, something else to tip him over the edge. “Please, I need more, Tyler.”  
  
There was a slight wriggle as Tyler's hand slid between Josh's skin and the surface of the drum before finally wrapping around Josh's dick, thumbing at the tip, smearing the precum around the head.

“Yes,” it came out in a hiss, teeth clenched around the wood, Josh feeling too satisfied to care. “More.”

Tyler began to match the pace of his hand with the movement of his hips, eventually settling on a rhythm that drove Josh headfirst towards an orgasm.

He came with a cry and a full body contraction against the drums, trying not to think about the fact that he had cum all along his set. Tyler continued to fuck into him, frantic and quickly losing control as he tiptoed the edge. There was a clattering sound as the sticks fell from his mouth to the ground, rolling against the floor once they stopped bouncing.

Josh just laid against the drums in bliss as Tyler drove himself to orgasm, enjoying the moment between coming but before the point of overstimulation.

It was a tiny bit frustrating when Tyler collapsed against him, but the annoyance was overpowered by the weakness in his body and ecstasy in his mind. Josh did tap Tyler's side to signal him to get off after realising he was losing feeling to his legs, being pressed against the drum for too long, slowly losing circulation.

They stumbled over to the small couch that Josh kept in the room, both collapsing on it together. Josh tried to ignore the feeling of cum dribbling down his thighs. His body felt relaxed and heavy as he leaned against Tyler, shirt sticking to his skin.

“So, uhhh.” Tyler began, voice still hoarse. “Interesting drumming technique.”

“Shut up,” Josh just wanted to bask in the afterglow, “It works.”

“I guess it explains the faces you make while playing,” Tyler nudged him with his elbow, before pulling Josh back against his chest, “Is your mind usually somewhere else. Thinking of what you'd rather be doing?”

Josh just adjusted his spot against Tyler, choosing to ignore the damp skin and his gentle, teasing words.

“Don't worry.” Tyler stroked a thumb over his ear, “It was hot. Just explains a few things. You know, you could always practice drumming on my lap one time, if you want.”

“Yeah?” The idea of riding Tyler while trying to play was pretty attractive.

“Mmm, it'll be fun.” Tyler ran a hand along Josh's stomach, hooking his chin over Josh's shoulder. “Do you want to practice riding a real dick here before drumming?”

Josh glanced back at him. “You mean on the couch?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx Ruru for bullying me to write it. Hope my boob is comfy.
> 
> Hmu @ diddlydundidit on tumblr


End file.
